Hell Bent On Revenge
by Jazzys Mistress
Summary: What would happen if on Bella's 18th Birthday things where different; What if Bella found out that Edward was cheating on her? What if she was 'Hell Bent On Revenge' and went to the Volturi to get back at Edward? And falls in love? One Shot: Bella x Alec.


**Hell Bent on Revenge**

**By Jazzys Mistress**

**Summary:**

**What would happen if on Bella's 18****th**** Birthday things where different, what if Bella found out that Edward was cheating on her?**

**What if she was hell bent on revenge and went to the Volturi to get back at Edward?**

**One shot about that. Bella**

**Bella's POV**

Driving up the long drive, I was a few minutes early. Well, an hour early. The Cullen's were always prepared and loved me anyways, they wouldn't mind. It was a split decision so Alice probably wouldn't have seen it, but who knows? She could of.

My Ford Falcon, my new fast car that I got from Charlie, Renee and Phil, a joint present for my birthday, silently cut off as I pulled the car to a stop. I opened the door expecting Edward to be here to greet me. He always was near me in some way, but this time he wasn't.

I shrugged it of and made my way to the house. Alice opened the door, a fake smile on her face. The reason I could tell, it wasn't reaching her eyes.

"Hello Bella, Happy Birthday!" She all but screamed at me, giving me a big hug.

"Hi Alice, sorry I'm early, I was completely bored at home," was my brilliant excuse at being an hour early.

"That's okay, come on in," she opened the door wider and let me into the stunning house.

I was greeted by the whole family, except for the one who I wanted to see the most; Edward. After saying hello to every one and getting wished a happy birthday. I turned to go up the stairs to Edward's room.

"Bella, I wouldn't go up there if I were you," Alice warned me.

I turned around and looked at her frantic face. I then studied everyone's faces and was shocked to see the pity, worried, disgusted and sad faces of everyone. I gave a confused look, but turned around and kept going up the stairs, to Edward's room. When I got there, I could hear soft piano music playing, and short pants of breathes. Worried I opened the door, regretting the decision almost immediately.

There sitting on Edward's bed, was him and a strawberry blonde, making out. I coughed, a bit uncomfortable. Most girls would have run away crying by now, but I decided I would play it cool.

"Hey Edward," I spoke in a calm voice, "whose your little girlfriend here?" I asked gesturing to the blonde bimbo. I briefly remembered that she was part of the Denali Clan, a vampire.

"Uh Bella, this is Tanya, Tanya this is Bella."

I smiled a polite smile at her and sat down on Edward's computer chair. "Nice to meet you Tanya," speaking in a real calm voice. She nodded in response, looking rather uncomfortable.

"I guess I must be going," I spoke to Tanya still as polite as I can, considering I just caught her making out with my, well, not my boyfriend.

"'Bye _Edward,_"I sneered his name and slammed the door behind me. Inside I was really upset, but I got to keep my cool. Half way down the steps, I heard a door slam and then Edward's voice continuously call out my name and things like, "Bella its not what you think," "Bella come back," "Bella".

At the bottom of the steps I turned around and looked at him, "What Edward? You tell me it's not what I think, when I catch you cheating on me with some blonde haired bimbo, on my birthday?! How stupid could you get? You will pay for this Edward, you will!" I looked down and then continued my way down the steps, past the family, who were fully glaring at Edward, and marched out the door and to my car, before driving away.

Mumbling insults about Edward, I drove to my place. I have decided I will and have revenge on _him_; I need to have my revenge on _him_ and his blonde haired bimbo. I know I am not very attractive and as beautiful as the blonde vampire, but seriously, why not break up with me and then carry on with her? Why cheat on me, on my birthday? Great birthday present, seriously, I am going to cherish it forever, note the sarcasm.

I ran into my house and wrote a full page note to Charlie, saying that I was going on a holiday and I wont be back for over a year, at least, and not to worry about school, I will finish it sometime on my holiday, I also wrote a long thank you letter to him for helping me out through the last year or so, and buying me my truck, and telling him that in the year and a bit, that I have been in Forks, that he has been a great dad and that I love him dearly. After I finished the thank you letter I stuck it in his bedside drawer, underneath all his socks, he would find it soon enough, and by the time he does, it would be too late, I would be gone.

I packed as little as possible into a little back pack, and took out all my savings out of the old sock under my bed. There was around $10, 000 there, all in notes, and around $100 in coins, hopefully I had enough. I pushed my truck to go as fast as it could to the airport, I knew the way perfectly, all the driving the same streets every summer when I was a kid helped me out a lot. I got there and nearly ran to the counter. Only tripping once, well twice, I made it and the woman behind it looked up,

"Can I have a one way ticket to Volterra, Italy?" I asked as politely as possible in my rush. She looked up at me, and studied me carefully. '_Come on, I really need to get on that plane to Italy! What's with that freaky glare?'_ I thought to myself.

"The next plane to Volterra is in 20 minutes, there is one seat left, which would be $2, 000, please?" she said politely, looking at me like I wouldn't have enough.

I pulled out the $2, 000 and shoved it at her and she handed me a silver ticket. She told me instructions on where to go, I just nodded and made my way over to the place where I was meant to be, and then walked onto the plane when every one else did. I got a seat next to a guy who looked my age. I didn't really look at him. He sat in silence. I listened to my iPod, but it died after a while.

'_I should have put the damn thing on charge last night!_' I thought angrily to myself. I then turned to the guy next to me, to ask if he had an iPod I could listen to.

"Excuse me?" I said tapping him on his shoulder. He turned around to look at me.

It was then that I saw how hot he was. He wasn't a big build like Emmett, more like Jasper's size, he had an emo type hair, and it was a brown-red colour. He was kind of pale and was very cold. I looked into his eyes and my heart sped up, they were the familiar colour of red, blood red.

'_Uh oh, he is a vampire, a human drinker, crap." _I thought to myself. My heart sped up in fear as I looked at him.

He smiled slightly and looked at me, "Yes miss, what do you want?"

I gulped a bit, and stuttered out a response, "I-I-I c-couldn't b-b-borrow your I-iPod, could I? Well, m-m-mine h-has run out of b-battery..," I trailed off looking down.

He nodded and reached into his pocket and dug out a blue iPod and gave it to me, "I hope there are songs that you like on it," he said with a breathtaking smile, showing all of his deadly teeth.

I nodded my thanks and scrolled through the songs. I found most of my favourites on it; we must have the same type of style in music.

I chose 'Sugar, We're Goin' Down' by Fall Out Boy. I kept one ear plug out and the other in.

"Thanks, what's your name?" I asked the vampire, might as well know the name of the deadly creature that is sitting next to me, and will possibly kill me. He looked at me surprised and then he answered in a silky voice, with an Italian accent seeping through, "My name is Alec Volturi, may I know your name?" I perked up when he said Voltruri, "My name is Isabella Swan, I prefer Bella, nice to meet you Alec." He nodded and looked away. I went back to listening to my music.

"Why are you going to Volterra?" Alec asked me suddenly. I looked at him deciding whether to tell him or not.

"I am hell bent on revenge," I told him simply.

He looked taken back and he asked what I didn't want him to ask. "Why?" he asked his voice filled with interest.

"Do you want the long or short story?" I asked answering his question with a question.

He looked at his watch and he said, "Well we have plenty of time…" I nodded thinking of where to begin.

"Well I can sum it up, and then if you want details I can tell you them," He nodded.

"My vampire boyfriend cheated on me," I stated and then added, "On my birthday."

I looked at Alec, he had tensed up and he had sympathy and fury in his blood red eyes. "Vampires aren't real," he simply stated.

"That sounds funny, since its coming from one," I shot back, that was very quick and smart on my part. I have hung around Emmett to much. I shook the thoughts of the Cullen's away. Alec was gobsmacked; he didn't know what to say.

"Well I was actually going to go see the Volturi and tell them that I knew what they were and everything, get them to kill Edward for telling me and then probably get killed as well, but since you're here, and I think you are part of the guard, you can take this message to Aro and those peoples and take me into an ally way and drink my blood," I said like it was no big deal.

"Maybe I should take you to see Aro yourself, you could be proven useful, besides we, well I don't know this Edward person who you are talking about. Plus Aro might want to meet you, and if I drink your blood how will he be able to?" he started rambling on.

I shook my head at this vampire, _'Weirdness this vampire is, weirdness.' _

"Okay whatever."

I took my jumper of revealing my party dress that I was meant to be wearing to my birthday party, and didn't bother taking off. Alec's eyes travelled from my face down my body to my feet and back up to my hand. I looked at my hand and I noticed it was the one with the bite mark on the wrist. I cursed softly about taking of that jumper, stupid idea.

"What happed there?" he asked pointing to my scar. I sighed and told him all about my first encounter with Edward, James and then my birthday. I didn't recognize my own voice as I spoke about it, it sounded dead, emotionless. Different emotions crossed his face, as I told him everything. He sat in silence; I just waited for him to process everything and listened to his iPod. I was now listening to 'My Mum' by Eminem; it is one of my favourite Eminem songs. I started to sing the chorus bits, because lets face it, I can't rap.

"You have a lovely voice," Alec said out of the blue. I nodded, blushing at this, nobody, well I don't think anybody, has actually heard me sing before and commented it. I mumbled a "thanks" I knew he had heard it. He nodded and settled back in his seat. "You should get some rest, you have had a long day, I will wake you up when we are about to land," he whispered gently. As if on cue, I yawned and he chuckled and wished me good night and pleasant dreams, like that's going to happen, but anyways…

**~Dream~**

_I am in a train station, people everywhere, running around, going on trains, just a normal day at a train station. I look around again, hoping to spot a familiar face, I see the Cullen's, minus Edward, and my mum and dad on one train, just about to take off, pained faces looking at me, I look away, I then turn to another train, there was Edward with Tanya, pained expression on her face, Edwards blank. I turn to the last train, there is Alec. I keep turning in circle seeing a blur, whistles blow and I quickly run for a train, I looked up to see who's train I ended up on and I see Alec. "Alec," I said softly, I looked out at the other departing trains, and saw humongous wolves attack the people in them, the Cullen's, mum and dad, Edward (good) and Tanya (good) I then turned back to Alec in horror and I saw 3 giant wolves approach him, a black one, a brown one and a grey one. I screamed in horror as he ripped them apart and started approaching me._

**~End Dream~**

I was jolted awake. I was shaking and covered in sweat, yuck. I looked around the plane; people were looking at me concerned. I realised I was lying down, I looked up and saw I had my head on Alec's lap I shot up as fast as possible and lent as far away from him as possible. He tried to see what was wrong with me, but every time he got near I screamed.

"Bella, what's wrong? What did you dream about? Did you have a nightmare?" Alec opened his arms up for a hug. I literally threw myself into his arms, and hugged myself close to him, I cried into his cold hard chest. He gently held me, and tried to help me go to calm down.

I ended up falling asleep again, but this time no dreams…

**Alec's POV**

She fell asleep after a few minutes. The fragile human in my arms, I could feel her pulse and smell the blood running through her veins, effectively making me hungry causing my eyes turning pitch black. All I have to do is lean down a bit, put my lips to her neck and sink my teeth into her. It would probably get rid of all her pain.

'_Of course it would, she would be dead.' _Stupid conscience. I wonder what her dream was about, she mumbled a few words, and my name, as well as giant and wolves, before she started screaming and thrashing around. I tried cutting of all her senses, but it didn't work. Note to self: _find out the reason why_.

I motioned for a flight attendant over.

"Hi sir what can I do for you?" the attendant asked me, she battered her eyelids, obviously flirting, stupid human, I will kill you, hear me I will KILL YOU! WTF? I had a spaz attack, since when did that happen?

I shook my head and answered the poor girl, "I would like a pillow and a blanket," I said in an ice cold voice. She stiffened probably in fear, and nodded before running off to get them, the click of her heels getting farther and farther away.

I looked back at the human in my arms; she looked so fragile in her sleep.

"H-here you go sir."

The attendant threw the pillow and blanket at me and ran back down the isle. I lifted Bella up effortlessly and wrapped her in the blanket, to protect her from the cold of my body and the stupid air conditioner right above our heads, which isn't really helping either. I then put the pillow on my lap for her head to lie on; she wouldn't let go of my torso this whole time. I decided it she wanted to lie there, might as well let her, after all in the last couple of days she has had a really rough time.

I sat in silence with my thoughts, thinking of my sister, Jane, and everybody back home. I was sent on a 'holiday' to Seattle to have a relaxing time, the real reason was because they, as in my sister Jane and Aro, wanted me to go out and find a mate. Well I didn't find a mate, which I think is a good thing, I don't want one, but I am sort of putting myself in a position here, because Bella is coming home with me, and well she is obviously a girl.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we are about to land in 5 minutes," came the pilots voice over the PA system. I gently shook Bella.

"Hey Bella, wake up, we're about to land," I said gently, moving her body into a sitting position and buckling her seatbelt for her. She opened and shut her eyes, not knowing where she was. Once she remembered where she was she looked at me and said, "Wah?"

Strange human.

"We are about to land."

She nodded and gripped the seats until her knuckles turned white, wow super grip! She mustn't be very good at flying, I thought. Well if we crash, I will live and all these petty humans will die! Mwahahahaha!! Wow, where did that come from? Anyhow, if the plane does crash, Bella won't be able to walk away like I will, she will die. For some reason, that tiny little fact made my heart ache.

Weird.

Finally the bloody plane landed and I persuaded Bella to let go off the seat and come with me onto land.

"Come on Bella, the faster you get off this plane, the faster you can have your revenge," I finally said.

She shot up and practically ran out of the plane.

"Why didn't I just say that in the first place?" I mumbled to myself and walked off the plane, following her scent to wherever she was. I found her with her suitcases and waiting for me, tapping her tiny little foot with her arms crossed, glaring at me.

"Where have you been Alec? I have been here for an hour!"

It'd only been like 2 minutes and 26 seconds, so I told her. To say her reaction was strange.

"Alec Volturi, do not, I repeat, do not use that tone with me young one, or I will take all your... um what is it you love most?" She was all stern until the question. She looked like a pissed off turtle, slow but scary.

I nodded and tried to look a little sorry. I recognised a sent and turned around.

"Jane!" I almost screamed and ran up to see my sister. She threw her arms around me. I missed her a lot, she was the only one who understood me and made me feel better. She was my human twin sister as well as my vampire one, so she is very special to me.

"Alec!" she screamed and giggled as I picked her up and spun her around, "I have missed you so much!" She suddenly tensed up in my arms and I put her down, and turned around to see what was wrong; Bella.

"Who are you?" Jane asked in an ice cold voice.

Bella looked taken back, but quickly regained her composure. Before Bella could answer I quickly cut in, "Jane this is Bella, Bella this is Jane. Bella, Jane is my twin sister. Jane, Bella is here to see Aro." Bella nodded and mumbled a quiet 'hello' to Jane and Jane ran up and hugged her.

"Careful Jane, she's just human," I warned Jane at vampire volume.

"So why don't we all go and put your bags in the car and go back home!" Jane said with a lot of fake enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes at her and practically dragged Bella with me to the car, as Jane wheeled a cart out with all the bags on it.

We reached Jane's beloved Hummer and got in. Bella looked around the car.

"Nice car, does it go fast?" she said finally. I laughed and Jane managed to let out a giggle.

"Yes hun, it does." And with that she sped out of the parking lot and onto the high way, heading home.

When we reached the castle, we went in the back way to avoid suspicion, as usual. Jane parked the hummer in a garage type thing, where it will be transported home. We walked through crowds of humans, walking around chatting.

'_One of you is going to be my next meal!' _I thought hungrily looking at all the people's throats. We turned into an abandoned ally way and Jane lead us to a pothole. She then proceeded to remove the lid and jump down. Turning to Bella, I picked her up and hugged her close to my chest and jumped down the hole. I landed with a small thud and let go off Bella. It was pitch black down here, and she probably couldn't see anything.

"Here, hop on my back and I will carry you," I said with complete boredom, I normally run at this part and do stuffs, and she is like so messing up my groove. Since when did I think like that? Oh well.

"Hey Alec, you know you can run right? I'm used to running," came Bella's voice loud and clear in my ear. I didn't need to be told twice, I took off running and Jane, so we were running side by side each other. We came to a stop and Bella jumped off my back.

"That was fun, next time you need to run faster!" she exclaimed excitedly.

What. A. Freak.

We opened the large and (I think to a human; heavy) wooden doors and walked into the light, not the actual light, just the light coming from the lights that hang from the ceiling, but it's still light. Bella's eyes closed for a while and then reopened and saw the room. The whole guard was there as well as Aro, Cauis and Marcus. I smiled at everyone, they looked at me and then back to Bella, I walked up to Aro and put out my hand. After a while he let go and turned to Bella, with an amused smile.

"Hello Bella, I gather you wanted to talk to me?" he addressed Bella. She nodded and took a few steps forward.

"Yes sir, I assume you are Aro?" He nodded at her.

"I uh, wanted you to uh ummm…" she trailed of not knowing what to say.

**Bella's POV**

Crap, why didn't I rehearse what I was going to say, in my head?

'_Because you were to busy thinking about Alec.' _Shut up, stupid mind.

"Spit it out child, who told you about us?" Aro said.

'_Impatient much?'_

"Yes dear, I have a busy schedule," Aro said.

"Crap did I just say that out loud?"

He nodded a yep. Great, ok just say what he wants you to say.

"My ex-boyfriend Edward Cullen," I answered, struggling saying his name at the end. He nodded at some guard members and they ran off.

"Now child thank you for telling us. Can you come here please?" I nodded and stepped closer to the oldish vampire ruler. He put his hand out and I looked at it, before giving him a Hi-5.

"That is what you wanted right?" I said in a very bored tone, "Want knuckles?" I stuck my clenched fist out.

A few of the guard laughed and Alec looked at me trying to tell me to stop it, I shook my head at him.

"Jane?" She stepped forward. Aro did a random hand motion. She smiled an apology and then she whispered, "Pain" and then, well nothing.

I think I was meant to be in pain, but nothing happened.

"Vampires these days," I said and shook my head.

Jane got frustrated. "Jane mental stuffs don't work on me." I said and gave her an easy smile.

She gave me a little growl and stopped concentrating on me.

I nodded at her and faced Aro again.

"My young one, you have quite a gift."

I looked at him like, 'don't you think I don't know that?' Since when did I become so confident? I am back-chatting the ruler of vampires! Wow that is really cool. Why couldn't I do that to the bitches at school?

Suddenly there was a big bang and doors at the other end of the room opened and the guard members came in with Edward in tow. I looked at him with disgust.

"Bella, love, what are you doing here? I have missed you so much, I wanted to explain to you what happened. Bella why are you in Volterra with the Volturi, you'll get me in trouble?!" he rambled on.

Aro looked impatient and I was too. He is annoying, did he ramble this much normally?

"Okay first of all, don't call me love, I am not yours. Two, you are here because you broke the law. Three, did you always ramble so much? And finally four, what happened to your clothes?" I said eyeing his shredded clothes, covering the parts that needed to be covered but still, I had to repress a shudder.

One of the guard spoke up, "I would like to tell you we did that, or maybe an animal if we caught him hunting but... Uhh, we kind of caught him at a bad time. We destroyed the other who attacked us telling us to get out their house."

I gave him a small nod, and turned to Edward.

"I suppose that you were playing a game of checkers?" I asked sarcastically, pretending to be oblivious to what the guard was referring to.

"It was a very intense game!" shouted another person standing next to the one who told me.

"Who won?" I asked, "Or was the game interrupted?"

"Enough children and Edward," Aro ordered, we all immediately went quiet, "Now Edward please come here."

Edward went forward and placed his hand in Aro's waiting one. After a while Aro let go, "We have an interesting situation here," he paused for a minute. "Kill him."

The guard didn't need to be told twice, I heard an ear splitting screech and Edward was now a pile of ash. _It looked good on him_, I thought and snickered. I looked at the purple flames still burning, I had an emotionless face.

"Bella are you ok?" Alec put a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and faced him, "No shit Sherlock," was my reply and I laughed and hugged him.

**~ 3****rd**** Person POV ~ 30 years later ~**

It's been 30 years since Bella Volturi had her revenge on Edward, 30 years that she has become a vampire, 30 years since she convinced the Volturi to change their diet to vegetarian, 30 years since she joined the Volturi guard. 30 years she has been the girlfriend of Alec Volturi. They where going out to celebrate 30 years of eternity and happiness. Bella was all dolled up in a white sun dress, with heels; Alec was dressed in jeans and a dress shirt. They both wore happy smiles, full of love. It was midnight, and the stars were shining brightly in the sky.

Alec grabbed Bella's hand and scooped her into his arms, carrying her bridle-style. He stopped at a lake where he always went with Bella to swim. There sitting underneath a huge old tree was a table with two chairs. It was set for two and had candles in the middle, it over looked the lake. Bella smiled at it and looked at Alec, "Thank you." She gave him a short but sweet kiss, and walk over to the table dragging Alec along.

"Would the young lady like some delicious blood?" Alec asked in a fake French accent.

Bella giggled, "Why yes sir, may I ask what type of blood it is?" She giggled at her obvious fake posh accent.

"I believe it is the delicate bear blood madam," Alec answered in the same French accent. He poured her a glass as she nodded and giggled.

After talking for a while Alec pulled her up and made her stand near the lake, "Alec why are we standing…"

She stopped talking and took a sharp breath in. Alec had knelt down on one knee and had out a little blue box.

"Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, I love you forever, I will always look after you, love and cherish you, will you do the honours of becoming my wife?" he said with so much love in his voice and his eyes. With love filled eyes, trying to cry but never will, Bella nodded her head and whispered a 'yes' to Alec, who then opened the box, showing the ring and placing it on her delicate finger. He stood up and embraced her in a hug, before kissing her cool, dead lips.

…**The End…**

…**Or The Beginning Of Eternity…**

**Author Note:**

**Hey Everyone! This story I have written was just a small one shot thing. I got the ideas of Sky Diamonds06, she let me use her ideas, which I am forever grateful for, and I think if you want a better read, go read her stories, some, well most of them are really funny and are the Also I would like to thank my beta reader person/best friend, Little-Miss-Umbreon, she is very supportive of my writing although I am probably a sucky writer compared to some *cough her cough*. I'm sorry for all the people who like Edward and didn't want him to die, but I wanted my story to be different then most others. I like how Bella's and Alec's personality's are, but if you don't, well, I don't really care, I wanted something funny in this story and so that's why I made them different, I think its annoying how most of certain peoples personality's are kind of well, weird, I like weirdness but some characters have strange, annoying personalities and I wanted my characters to be different. Well the characters aren't actually mine, they are Stephanie Meyers, but for this story they are mine to mess around with. This story is over 4,000 words, just a little fact, don't know why I wrote that. Anyways, yes that was my authors note. Alright normal peoples put review here, so since I want to try to be normal I shall write REVIEW right here, well there… REVIEW!! **

**Thanks **

**Jazzys Mistress**


End file.
